If I Were A Betting Woman
by BeckaBear94
Summary: Kate Beckett "loses" a bet to Richard Castle. Will this time be better than the last time she let him win a bet? Rated M for sexual content in future chapters. NOW COMPLETE. P.S. Sorry it took so long
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to my Caskett fic. **

**So, this chapter is not rated M, but the story is because I'm getting there. This chapter is pretty much just setting the stage for the real story. For now, though, join Katherine Beckett and Richard Castle on a whole new kind of adventure.**

**Disclaimer: I am not fortunate enough to call myself the owner of Castle.**

* * *

><p>They sat in the precinct. Beckett sat at her desk, while Castle sat at Esposito's desk with Esposito and Ryan flanking him, hunched over his shoulders. Gates, of course, shut herself up in her office.<p>

It was two o'clock on a Friday afternoon and there were no murders to solve and everybody was perfectly bored. Esposito, Ryan, and Castle had taken to playing Temple Run on Castle's phone to pass the time. However, Castle periodically looked up every few minutes to steal a glance at Beckett, who was diligently finishing paperwork. It was one of these stolen peeks that he caught Beckett looking back at him.

Their eyes locked and he immediately got lost in those big green eyes. He cursed himself for the cliché, but her eyes truly were windows to her soul. Neither of them could summon up the will to look away until Castle's conquistador crashed into a tree and Ryan and Esposito smacked him upside the head and started on about what a rookie mistake he made.

Beckett chuckled from across the room.

"Hey, it's not like you could do any better, Beckett! Two. Point. Five. Million. BOOM." Castle's challenging voice was hardly something Beckett could resist or refuse.

Beckett raised her eyebrows and smiled at Castle. He did not know what he was getting himself into. On the other hand, maybe she did not quite know what she was getting herself into either.

She slowly rose from her desk and sauntered over to him, knowing full well that every step she took was pure torture for Castle. She secretly loved the way he looked at her like she was Eva Longoria.

"Hand it over Writer-Boy." She stuck out her hand for the phone.

By the looks of it, Castle may have been in shock. He fumbled for a moment before he successfully guided his hand to Beckett's to give her the phone. Their hands touched in the exchange. Electricity shot up both of their arms. Beckett quickly withdrew her hand, silently praying that her heartbeat was not as audible to the rest of the room as it was in her ears.

"Wait, what's in it for me if you fail to beat my score, Beckett?" They couldn't just play for nothing, right? It was a rare occasion that Beckett joined in on his games, and by golly, he was going to make this a memorable one.

"What do you want, Castle?" She rolled her eyes; it was so like him to have to up the ante.

"Mother is teaching a dancing class to Broadway tunes. She roped me into three classes. Tonight is the last one and we all need to bring a dancing partner. If you cannot beat my score, you have to be my partner."

"Broadway dancing?"

"Broadway _partner _dancing. And you _are _my partner."

"Fine, Castle, should I fail to earn more than 2.5 million points in Temple Run, I will be your dance partner tonight." She rolled her eyes. She had nothing to worry about; she could beat him easy.

"What do I get if I win?" Although… if Beckett remembered correctly, Castle was a fairly good dancer… and she could definitely tease him for weeks with something like that.

"I will… uh… what do _you _want?"

"If I win, you have to cook me dinner." There: win-win for Katherine Beckett. "And do the dishes when we're done."

"Deal."

A few minutes later, Beckett was still trying to decide if she wanted to dance with Castle or make Castle cook. At 2.4 million, Beckett decided the dancing was probably a onetime chance, the cooking was not. She "missed" a turn and fell off the edge.

"Well pretty lady, get your dancing shoes because we're going dancing!" Castle's face was one of child-like glee. And one of arrogance and a freshly inflated ego from winning.

Beckett put on a fake pout and handed back the phone. _This one better work out better than the last time I let Castle win a bet_, she thought.

"What time?"

"I'll pick you up at seven. Oh, and the dress code says you must wear a dress you can move in and dance heels. If you don't have them, tell me your shoe size and I'll buy you some."

"I think I can manage, Castle." And with that, Kate swaggered back to her desk like nothing ever happened. Just the way she sat back down had Castle fighting off urges like he was a teenage boy all over again.

…

Beckett entered her apartment trying to remember where she had left her old dance clothes. Yes, Katherine Beckett took years of dance, though she would never openly admit it to anyone. She took classes, danced on teams, and eventually even taught classes when she turned eighteen. But, when her mother died, the self-expression of dance flew out of the window when she built the wall to protect herself. Now, she scrambled to locate one of her dresses and her t-strap character heels.

Eventually, she located one usable dress. It was red with a fitted sequined bodice and a flowing skirt. It was practically backless, only a few strips of material stretched across her back in order to hold the front up. It would drive Castle crazy, and therefore, she loved it.

She buckled her nude colored t-strap characters just as she heard a strong knock on the door. Damn! He was almost twenty minutes early, it was a good thing she was ready early.

"Castle, you're—"

"I know, I'm early, I thought maybe I should feed you before we exercise, so I brought pizza." He had yet to look up at her, mostly focusing on the armful of food, as he shuffled into her apartment.

When he managed to look at her, his jaw dropped and the food almost went with it.

"Beckett, you look—you are—Kate, you're stunning," he choked out. Generally, Richard Castle was good with words, but when it came to Beckett, he constantly found himself at a loss for coherent thought, let alone words, especially in that dress.

Beckett couldn't resist her smile. Her choice in clothing was a definite success, and he hadn't even seen the back yet!

"Yeah, yeah, hand over the food, I'm starving. Do you want a drink?" she made sure to cross him closer than necessary on her way to the kitchen for plates and drinks. She knew the exact moment that he noticed the back of her dress because he drew in a sharp, audible, breath.

"Ice cold water would be great," and Beckett couldn't be too sure, but she thought she heard him add "to take a shower in right about now," under his breath.

Beckett decided that she sure would enjoy making Castle squirm tonight.

And maybe, just maybe, he would make her squirm later on tonight, too.

The food was delicious, the conversation divine, and the company superb. It was hard to believe something that great was just pizza in a messy apartment. But with Castle, nothing, not even pizza, was normal or mundane.

A half hour later, Castle cleaned up, assisted Beckett with her coat, and escorted her downstairs.

"I'm driving, Castle." Beckett stuck out her hands for his keys.

"No, you are not driving my Ferrari, Beckett." He opened the passenger side door for her.

She cocked one eyebrow at him, her hand still stretched out, expecting the keys. If Castle didn't know any better, he would've sworn there was a playful glint in her eyes.

"Fine, here." Castle passed over his keys to his precious red Ferrari to the only other person he would ever let sit in the driver's seat.

Beckett slid in behind the wheel with perfect grace, except for the fact that her skirt slid up way too high. Castle saw this and nearly lost his marbles. She looked stunning enough already. Throw in a very powerful car and a raunchily hiked up dress, and his overactive imagination began to run away with him.

Beckett climbing on top of him, straddling him, and taking advantage of him. Beckett pinned up on the hood of his shiny red car. Him sprawled across her ripping off her clothes. His mind was full of the possibilities involving one Detective Katherine Beckett and one very red Ferrari.

It took everything he had not to reach out and place a hand on that gorgeous thigh, not to inch that hand up below the very little that the dress still covered. They were more than half way there by now, and she still had not bothered to pull down her dress! It was as if she was trying to drive him mad.

And she was. She knew what reaction she drew from him. She loved it. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him struggle, watched him try desperately not to stare at her starkly exposed legs.

The air in the car grew thick, neither one speaking because they were afraid to share the risqué thoughts running through their minds. Castle was more than grateful to step out of the car. The cold winter air did him good. Beckett was disappointed when they finally arrived and he still had not reached for her leg. For one with his reputation, he had amazing self-restraint. They simultaneously took a deep breath and Castle began to lead Beckett into the dance class.

"You ready for this, Beckett?"

"I think the question is are _you _ready?"

"Oh, I'm ready, you know that. Now back to you." Beckett was not even sure if they were talking about dancing anymore.

She leaned into him, and even though they were alone now, she whispered in his ear, as if it was a huge secret, "You have _no _idea."

In all honesty, though, neither did she.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_** Ahem… if you want to see what I'm picturing for Beckett's dress, here is a picture: . .**** Only think Ferrari red instead of the pink and get rid of the neck and wrist accessories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So the response from the first chapter is great, you guys make me so happy!**

**First things first, I promised you a URL at the end of last chapter and did not come through with that. Thank you to those who informed me about the spaces in the URL, I've never really had to know that before, so thanks for informing me. Here it is with the spaces (I hope):**

**www . dancedressshop . com/images/latindress/large/LD-SG1118 . jpg**

**Remember that the dress is red and the accessories do not exist (unless you'd like them to, I suppose, it's not that important).**

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter, please continue to let me know what you think. And if you haven't reviewed it yet, feel free to start any time.**

**So… onward!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own none of Castle.**

* * *

><p>"Hello all, I hope you all remembered your partners tonight!"<p>

Kate looked around the room to see happily married couples, couples in love, everybody there was _together_.

Beautiful couples with arms wrapped around each other and completely infatuated looks on their faces. She looked to Castle, seeing that he wore the same sappy expression. But they weren't touching. In fact, they were much too far apart from each other—the odd couple out in the room.

She longed to be closer to him. He longed to wrap his hand in her's and tell her he loved her. She longed to tell him the truth, but she was afraid. They couldn't talk about it, though, it was as if the subject was taboo.

"Our first dance tonight will be "If I Loved You" from _Carousel_! Okay, assume the dancing position."

Beckett froze at that moment. She knew she wanted to tease Castle tonight, but how much could she stand? Did she really think this through? Could she stand being in this close proximity to him? Could she stand his arm around her waist, his hand in hers?

Castle pulled Beckett to him in one swift motion. His arm wrapped around her slender waist and his hand rested in the small of her back. Their eyes connected and suddenly, the whole room could have caught fire and neither one would have noticed. It was them and only them. Beckett slowly extended her arm for Castle to take with his free hand.

"Okay, before I teach you anything, let's see what you've got! Let the music inspire you, let it flow through you, let it be the guiding hand in all your movements." Martha pressed the play button and the music started.

_But somehow I can see  
>Exactly how I'd be<em>

Castle started to move with Beckett following his lead. The look in his eyes, the intensity of his gaze, it was as if he was teasing her back because the breath caught in her throat just as it had in his earlier.

Their eyes were hopelessly locked together, again, lacking the will to look away. Castle spun Beckett out.

_If I loved you  
>Time and time again I would try to say<br>All I'd want you to know_

Beckett spun back into Castle's arms, but barely paid attention to the dance anymore. The words to the song were hitting Beckett like a ton of bricks.

_If I loved you  
>Words wouldn't come in an easy way<br>Round in circles I'd go  
>Longing to tell you<br>But afraid and shy_

They were still moving in perfect time to the music, but Beckett no longer registered the movements. The words made sense! The words made sense. Beckett couldn't get over the fact that the words made sense. It was about two people—each too shy to express their love—so they couch their true feelings in the form of a question, and they pretend it hardly matters… when of course they know it does.

This song was her and Castle. She knew he loved her, remembered it perfectly and replayed the words frequently in her head. She loved him too, honestly, even the songs made sense!

_I'd let my golden chances pass me by__  
><em>_Soon you'd leave me__  
><em>_Off you would go in the mist of day__  
><em>_Never, never to know how I loved you__  
><em>_If I loved you._

While Kate lost herself in the truth of the song, apparently she had unconsciously started singing along softly.

"My, my… Detective, what a beautiful voice you have." Castle breathed the words into her ear, sending shivers down Beckett's spine.

"Shut up, Castle." She took a step closer into him, knowing _that _surely would shut him up. Of course, it did because now her breasts were brushing up against his chest. She had finally regained her composure and remembered how fun teasing him could be.

Castle sputtered as he tried not to look down and stare. _Just keep eye contact, look at her eyes, only the eyes._ It became a mantra as they twirled around the dance floor.

"You know, Beckett, you're not half bad at this dancing thing," he choked out after Beckett fully extended her right leg straight up in the air when he dipped her for the final notes of the song.

Upon standing back up, she spoke into his ear, "I'm good at _all sorts of things_, Castle."

And yet again, Beckett had rendered Castle incapable of words or thought this evening.

Castle turned to look around the room, trying to find some distraction from Beckett's innuendos and his wild imagination.

He saw the mirrors, and the poles, and some mats in the corner. He saw couples in love who could hold each other close.

Oh, he saw his mother! That was good. Mothers are a fantastic distraction.

He cleared his throat, focusing on anything but the beautiful woman in the scanty red dress standing much too close… or maybe… not close enough.

After what felt like a thousand years, but in actuality was probably only a few seconds, Martha finally began to speak.

"Oh, darlings, you are fantastic! You don't even need me to teach you how to dance, you're all lovely."

Martha then taught a few tricks to feeling the music and creating choreography on the spot for events like weddings so they could always be the best dancers in the room. The most important piece of advice was to simply feel the music and each other.

"Okay my lovelies, it looks like we have a few minutes left, let's switch up the song and see what you can do, now!"

Martha looked at Beckett and Castle before she walked over and inserted a new CD into the sound system.

The music began, and Rick recognized the song instantly as one of his mother's favorite love songs of the theater: _West Side Story's_ "One Hand, One Heart."

This could be a potentially dangerous song to dance to with Beckett, and he could see the fear in her eyes, too.

"Beckett, if you don't want to do this song, we could, uh… sit this one out or something."

Beckett truly was afraid of this song because of what it meant. She couldn't show Castle that, though.

"What do you mean, Castle? It's just dancing." She stepped way too close to him and wrapped a hand around his neck, waiting for him to assume the dancing position.

Castle gave in and he placed one hand one the small of her back and locked his free hand with her's.

_Make of our hands one hand  
>Make of our hearts one heart<br>Make of our vows one last vow:  
>Only death will part us now.<em>

Both of them were nervous; they felt feelings they tried so hard to suppress every day. And generally, they did a _very _good job at it. But here, now, in a room full of couples dancing to a beautiful love song only inches apart, their feelings could not be ignored.

_Make of our lives one life  
>Day after day, one life<em>

With Maria's words in the song, Beckett realized how much she actually would like one life with Castle every day for the rest of her life. There was no denying on her inside that she loved him, but she could not say it… not yet. She inched closer to Castle, to her man. And he was her's as she was his, even if they never officially decided that, it was plain to see. They loved each other.

_Now it begins, now we start  
>One hand, one heart<br>Even death won't part us now_

Neither of them noticed, but they both softly started singing to the song. They sung because they meant the words, maybe not the way Tony and Maria did, but they meant it in their own way. This was their start, and even through Montgomery's death, and her mother's death, and the countless other deaths she dealt with every day, she knew he would always be there for her. They were not making wedding vows as Tony and Maria, but they were definitely making promises to always stick together, and that was more than Beckett had ever gotten from anyone before.

_Make of our lives one life  
>Day after day, one life<br>Now it begins, now we start  
>One hand, one heart<br>Even death won't part us now._

By the end of the song, Castle was rubbing small circles on the bare skin of her back. The things it did to Beckett… well it shouldn't be legal. It turned her on, more than a touch that slight should. Her breath quickened ever so slightly and she silently prayed Castle could not tell. After all the teasing she'd worked so hard at all night, his minor motions were a thousand times more potent. There was no waiting for him to cave and jump her tonight, his self restraint was too great. Her legs felt like jelly, she was amazed that she could continue their dance.

The very second the song ended, she whispered huskily in his ear, "Take me home, Castle, _now._"

Of course, he obliged. Like he could say no to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this took FOREVER. But, life happens, you know? **

**Smut chapter earns forgiveness, yes?**

**I hope so. Enjoy.**

**Or maybe I should recap for some of you. It has been a really long while. So they went dancing and Beckett's hot for Castle. They're going back to Beckett's apartment. Now.**

**Kay. Have fun :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. Obviously. They would've gotten naked a **_**long **_**time ago if I did. However, if I ever come into a lot of money, Marlowe and I would need to have a talk.**

Beckett was so sure of herself that it almost scared her. Never had she wanted anyone _so _much. Never had it taken almost four years to take that final step. With anyone else, this would be stupid, irrational; too fast for a first date (was that what this is?). But, this was Castle and nothing about her relationship with Castle was too fast or done without careful baby steps first. She led him up to her apartment with a newfound confidence towards Castle. Wall? What wall? Kate had all but forgotten about it as every touch between her and her partner healed her, strengthened her every step.

They journey back to Beckett's apartment was a quiet one, but comfortable – peaceful. When Beckett opened her door, she looked to Castle, who was still standing awkwardly in the hall.

"This was fun, Beckett." Castle couldn't decide whether to kiss her goodnight or to just walk away. In an awkward attempt to find a middle ground, he stuck out his hand. He was twelve and on his first date; years of experience flew out the window.

"Aren't you coming in? Sorry… I just thought we… were on the same page." Beckett's confidence flew away with Castle's common sense. They stood there in the doorway to Beckett's apartment, motionless.

"Umm… okay. I could come in. Yeah. Come in. I could make you some coffee." Castle hurried past Beckett into her apartment and rushed into the kitchen busying himself with the coffee that he wasn't really wanting all that badly, but it distracted him from what he really needed. Beckett looked _amazing_, even after the dancing and after being in such close proximity in a completely casual situation, he was having issues keeping that respectful distance he worked so hard to keep for her. He'd lost track of the amount of times tonight that he pictured himself just taking her in his arms and kissing her senseless.

Beckett was left in the now vacant doorway staring into an empty hallway. He really didn't get it, did he? She shut the door and leaned against it to watch the tall figure working in her kitchen. She rolled her eyes, smiled, and began to walk towards the delicious smell of coffee, kicking off her shoes on the way.

"That smells delicious," Kate cooed. If he was oblivious to her needy attitude thus far, Kate would just have to make it a little more obvious. She invaded his personal space as she leaned over him, not to smell the coffee, but to smell his classic scent.

The smell of cherries filled Castle's nostrils, though, and he was really, _really _trying to be good, so he pivoted out of Beckett's reach and made his way to the refrigerator to find the cream. Beckett had no right to reach over him like that, her beautiful hair fanning out across both of them and her cleavage (already more exposed than usual in her dress) so close, so, so close to pressing against him. He could just taste her… Down Ricky boy… You're being "good." Coffee, focus on the coffee.

Beckett couldn't understand why he wasn't getting this, he was usually very perceptive… third time's the charm? She stepped back into Castle's personal space, looked him square in the eyes, licked her lips, and said in an almost whisper, "Castle, I need your _help_ with something."

"Errr…. What's that, Beckett?" Once again, he slipped away from her, reaching for two mugs in the cabinet behind him.

Maybe he honestly didn't want her, she thought. She reached into him again, but this time only to reach for the coffee pot, quietly giving in to what could only be rejection.

Castle froze when her side brushed up against him. It was as if she was TRYING to torture him.

Then they both froze, suddenly very aware that Beckett's ass was pushing right into Castle's groin. It was an accident, honestly, but when Beckett heard Castle's guttural groan and felt his reaction to her, she was glad the attraction wasn't simply one-sided.

Beckett turned into Castle, looking him in the eyes; they had grown dark with lust, just as her own. Now they were almost completely pressed together, Castle couldn't help it anymore, so he just went for it. He kissed Kate Beckett with all the passion in the world and she returned the favor. Her mouth opened to his as their tongues explored, learning and mapping this new part of each other. After they both remembered that oxygen was a necessary thing, they broke apart with a small popping noise.

They were both panting after the intensity of their kiss. Castle clutched the counter with one arm on either side of Beckett and held on so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Beckett still held two mugs in her hands that she had originally intended to be for their coffee. Looking at them, she remembered their purpose.

"Castle?" she breathed.

"Mmmm?" Kate's detective skills told her that Castle was still as worked up as she was, and judging by the bulge she could feel pressing against her, she was right.

"How badly do you want that coffee?"

"Not that badly," he growled.

And just like that, they were on each other again in fierce attack of passion. Castle pulled Beckett closer into him – if that was possible – and held onto her for dear life. Too tightly, actually, he gripped her waist way to tightly, and he knew it, too. But part of him was afraid if he loosened his grip a little too much, opened his eyes a little too wide, or let himself believe it a little more, then he would find himself back in his own loft, victim to his overactive imagination yet again. Then Kate moaned and he thought _to hell with it, I'm going to enjoy this_.

Kate found herself all too aware of the crushing hands on her sides. She didn't mind it, though. They were _his _hands. A moan escaped her lips and her arms found their way around his neck, one hand entwining itself in his luscious hair.

And then Castle's hands were no longer gripping Beckett's waist too tightly. They were feather light and teasing, bushing softly _just _under the hem of her shirt. Castle's lips released Beckett's and found her neck, nipping and sucking on her pulse point. Beckett arched her neck back to give him better access, barely able to even think straight because the things he was doing to her! _Those marvelous things! _

Kate Beckett felt like a teenager doing this for the first time, because, no, this was not the first time somebody made her feel so crazy, but never before had they done it fully clothed. Rick's light tough slowly worked its way up her abdomen, making Kate's insides leap with pleasure. Higher and higher, they worked their way up, past her belly button, slowly stroking and climbing, up and up, past her ribs, and then they stopped, right at the edge of her bra. There they stayed, brushing small circles, and if there was a word, and if Kate was coherent enough to think of it, it'd be a cross between insanity and perfection.

Castle's mouth parted from Kate's body for just a moment to search for the okay to continue further, but that moment gave her the time to regain thought and she launched her attack on him. She all but ripped Rick's shirt off as her hands raked over his abdomen and muscular arms. She admired them as her mouth made delicious work of a particularly sensitive spot just behind his ear. Then her sly fingers brushed over his groin, so light it could have been an accident – of course it wasn't – and Rick's hips bucked into Kate on their own accord. She gave an evil little laugh before palming him through his pants.

"K-K-K-Kate…" Castle struggled to form words, hell he struggled to form thought that wasn't _'Hell yes!' _and _'God this woman is perfect!'_ But this was not the way this should be going. Getting it on in her kitchen? After years of foreplay, they were just going to have it hard and fast in her kitchen? No way.

"hmm?" Kate was unbuttoning Rick's pants and working her way inside of them.

"We need to…. Oh that feels good…. We need… to slow down." He finally spit out his words, probably just in time, because if Kate didn't slow down soon, this was going to be over embarrassingly quick.

Kate froze and looked at him quizzically. _What?_

Rick saw her look and suddenly felt the need to explain that this was not rejection. "It's just that you deserve better than hard and fast on the kitchen floor when I haven't even taken you out on an official date."

"Well… there is the counter. Who said anything about a floor?" Kate gave Rick her best devilish smile, and just like that, he was gone once more, lost in the world of Katherine Beckett, lost in her hair and her skin and her delicious cherry scent.

Before she could really take it all in, she was naked and sitting atop the counter with Rick positioned at her entrance. No second thoughts. No going back now. Just him and her.

Rick leaned forward and placed a wet kiss to her lips, and then he was in her. And _damn_ he felt so good! Never, she thought, had she been filled so perfectly. His movements created the glorious friction they both needed and soon he picked up the pace. Frantic. They grew frantic in their movements, in their quest. That amazing journey to release. Up and up they climbed, together. Higher and higher. Flying that's what this was.

"YES RICK, oh God, yes!"

Their orgasms hit them together. Slamming into one another hard. He cried out her name and collapsed onto her, lying her down on her counter, her legs still wrapped around his waist. A short time later, after proper breathing and thought had returned to their bodies, Rick slid out of her and met his gaze with hers.

What was that look on her face? It was so sappy… and un-Beckett-y. It was beautiful, though. Rick filed that look away in his head for long-term storage, immediately becoming one of his favorite looks.

A smile spread across her face and she kissed Rick sweetly. As they both moved to stand up (the counter was a little impractical for laying on for any lengthy period of time), Kate looked Rick in the eyes.

"Hey Castle? Can I um… can I tell you something?"

"What's that?" he sensed a change in her fast and furious demeanor from a few minutes ago, so he turned to look at her, to make sure everything was okay.

"I love you, too."

And in that moment, nothing really mattered. Not the past, not the future, the point was that they were here now, and everything was perfect.

"I love you, Kate." He kissed the top of her head and ushered her into her bedroom. They cuddled up and drifted off into unconsciousness, both happy with right now.

**Okay, so that's it folks. For those of you who were waiting during that insane period of time where I didn't write, I truly am sorry. To make it up to you, I henceforth promise to never start anything that I don't have the full intention of finishing in a timely manner. For those of you just joining us, welcome. Either way, I sincerely hope that you enjoyed this little story.**


End file.
